


Call If You're Stupid

by ilky



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilky/pseuds/ilky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>▶︎ found their phone number in a library book au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call If You're Stupid

Takatora is still unsure of his ability to learn about sciences and chemistries and biologies. He has no problem reading and studying but he just wants to be sure in the area that his father has planned for him. He knows he will not be the top of his class in those areas but second best is okay for him.

He already has a hefty armful of science books in his left arm, but one more would never hurt him. He sits at a table in the corner of the library, his usual study place, and opens the first book on top. It mostly involves plants and nature’s processes but something he would never turn away from.

There’s a specific chapter on rare flowers and on the first page there is a number located in the top right corner, a phone number with sloppy hiragana under it. ‘If you’re stupid, call me’ it read. Takatora’s dark brows furrow and he grins in amusement.

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt. He pulls out his phone given to him by his father and he knows it’s for emergencies only, but maybe this could be an emergency if his grades were on the line.

After dialing the number, he listens to the dial tone, at the same time not far away from him a phone starts ringing, against library rules. Someone answers on the other line, but it’s bizarre since he can actually hear the person, as if they’re in the same room. He looks up to find if the person is in the same location and strangely enough, the freakish brainiac Sengoku Ryouma answered the phone.


End file.
